The 100 things i love about you
by Imsuchafish
Summary: Jack writes things about rose


The 100 things I love about you:  
Jacks reasons to be in love with rose.

1. Your wonderful copper red hair.  
2. Your fire  
3. Your wonderful voice

Lets see, said Jack. Rose was jacks passion the reason why he is still alive. Oh rose I am very happy we met, the way we fell in love for the past 5 days on the titanic. The reason why we were brought together, that was there fait. The reason why they still are together. Soon they will be married. Jack knew he didn't have money. But he had...  
Love. Love was what brought those two together and when he taught rose to love and live her life, she also knew fait had brought them together. And that one night when Jack had drawn Rose was a magical night, and it was the same night they went to the stars. Oh rose, oh my dearest rose I wish you weren't at work he said to himself. As soon as he said that Rose walked into the apartment in which they lived in for the past year.  
Jack went on to writing in a journal he kept to himself so he can write when rose was at work. What do you mean you wish I was here? I'm right here in the doorway. Said Rose. Jack was still hard at work writing

4. Our pashionit kisses.

Jack darling I do wish what was going on. Asked rose astonishingly. Rose I was thinking about you for a long time. And sweetheart I was writing a story about you. Said jack. Oh jack you really are amazing. Giggle rose in her breath. Oh I should add amazing to your story. Thought Jack.

5. You really are amazing  
6. Your wonderful smile  
7. The way you think  
8. The way we talk to each other  
9. The way we met  
10.

Jack can you fix dinner I really don't feel we'll for the past month. Said Rose while she walked to the bathroom.

Jack grunted when she had interrupted him when he was getting ready to write 10 then he added to 10 the way you interrupt people. And made dinner for him and rose.  
Rose was felt very sick for this past week, I feel very worried about her condition. Thought jack while make her favorite,  
Mashed potatoes and a side of meat.  
Rose knew he wasn't the best cook in the world and he always made the food undercooked overlooked burnt taste bad she had 100 things to add to a list of things jack could NOT do.  
Oh jack she said when she went out of the bathroom.  
Jack the kitchens on fire!  
Rose ill save things for you and me run out of the apartment yelled jack as he tried to get his journal. Jack hurry! Yelled rose and she ran out of the building.  
Jack got his journal and ran off to where rose was. Jack took her waist and kissed her on the lips for almost a minute.  
Jack did you get you your art supplies? Asked rose. No rose I have what I need right here with me . You and this journal. But I am concerned about you being sick for the weeks. Said jack I am doing fine right now... But usually it is in the morning I feel sick. Signs said jack. There is one sign if what I think your condition is. Said jack. What sign? Asked rose. Pregnancy said jack. I read in the daily news that pregnant women who conceived a child have morning sickness. Oh no jack I can't be. Said rose terrified. Well we are married but we haven't had a proper wedding to actually be married. Said jack.  
Afterwards they went to a hotel to spend the night in while rose and jack had to come up with the money to buy a house.  
Jack? Can we go to a art studio to get a portrait of us?  
Asked rose. Sure rose but it will cost alot said jack. Oh and rose I have been meaning to tell you this, I found a house for sale over in a state Called Indiana. Said jack. Jack that is almost like Wisconsin! Indiana has lots of farms, and it will be perfect for us! Jack nodded and bought the tickets right away to Indiana.  
Here we are rose Indiana.  
Indiana was known for Indiana university, it was jacks dream to see that amazing school. Jack how about you go to the college?  
Asks rose. Rose I have you to take care of. Said jack. Rose look at him. Alright fine . Whispered jack in his serious voice. A couple of months later rose realized that she was pregnant. Jack. I want you to take me to the stars again. Said rose. Jack looked at rose in amazement he knew he saw her fire again. Oh rose this what I love about you. They jumped into bed and took each other to the stars for the very first time in 2 months.  
Jack. Said rose. what? Asked jack.

I love you.

I love you? Those were jacks 3 favorite words. Jack said I love you to rose. He smiled and kissed rose on the neck.  
Jack I have something to tell you. What? asked jack.  
You got excepted into IU! Yelled rose proudly to her husband  
IU? Said jack. I got excepted? This is the happiest day of my life! Said jack. So what are you going to do there jack? Same rose. Why my dearest rose I am going to take art class. And I will take cooking classes so I can make dinner for you, me and our new gift, our baby. Rose felt a tear come from her eye. Jack wiped the tear away from her face.  
Jack got out his journal.

11. Your amazing eyes  
12. Our gift  
13. Our lives years to come  
14. You living with me

Jack knew he had more things to write but went to bed. early In the morning him and rose set of to Bloomington,Indiana to be at IU the place they would now call...  
Home.

Bloomington was a shabby little town it wasn't big but it wasn't small. we have been expecting you. People have talked lots about you said a chubby little man who created this college. Well yes sir, drawing is well my dream and sir I am happy to be at your school said jack. The chubby man chuckled. Mr. Dawson I am afraid I said we gave been expecting you. Said the man. Oh sorry sir. I meant I am very happy to be here sir said jack very nervously. U hear you are have a little one coming soon said the chubby man pacing back and forth. Why yes sir my wife has a baby expects to be born near around April 5th. Said jack. The man chuckled mr dawson what class do you want to take? Sir I would like to take art class so I can become famous like The man who painted the Mona Lisa. Said jack. Mr. Dawson you may go now. Said the chubby man. And I wish you dare we'll to our art classes.

When rose and jacks baby had only a week left jack had graduated college and got his masters degree. Jack the baby's kicking! Said rose.  
My dearest rose I feel so happy for you! As soon as jack had said that, a gooey liquid came running down roses legs. Rose screamed and jack took her to the closest hostbital they could find. 5 hours later rose had given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl named Annabelle. Annabelle gurgled at jack and rose every time she saw them. Jack felt like the luckiest father alive.  
One night jack wrote in his journal

14. You had our baby  
made me the luckiest man in the world.  
And when jack was 80 he wrote  
100. You jump, I jump  
Before 100 he had written

99. Where to miss? To the stars.  
When jack died when he was 90. He had 101 written down before he died

I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you.

When jack died rose read what he wrote, she loved what he wrote about her in number 101 If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you.  
Rose felt tears stinging her eyes jack I would do that to if you we're here with me. I love you.

When rose died she went to heaven with jack oh rose I am glad you are here with me again. They shared there kiss forever. Le Fine  
"The end"


End file.
